ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Club Penguin: The Movie
Club Penguin: The Movie (also known as Club Penguin: The Movie - The Adventure Begins or Club Penguin) is an upcoming 2017 Canadian-American 3D computer-animated musical comedy-adventure family film based on the 2007 Disney video game of the same name by Lane Merrifield, who later signed up to produce the movie along with Colin Lloyd Pendergast. Produced by Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Animation Studios, and Colin Entertainment, Ltd., and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, this film is directed by Chris Buck, produced by Colin Lloyd Pendergast and Lane Merrifield, and executive produced by John Lasseter. The film will be released in March 29, 2017, the same day that Club Penguin would be discontinued to make way for its successor Club Penguin Island. Summarry Because the EPF was soon rushing over to Herbert P. Bear, Club Penguin became completely defenseless. Herbert is successfully able to bomb the EPF Headquarters and kidnap Gary the Gadget Guy, which allows him to conquer the Club Penguin Island. Two penguins named Paxton and Olivia are recluted as EPF Agents to stop Herbert and liberate Club Penguin. Plot Under construction... Cast *Dylan O'Brien as Paxton. *Laura Bailey as Olivia. *Wallace Shawn as Gary the Gadget Guy. *Michelle R. Lewis as Cadence. *Fred Tatasciore as Captain Rockhopper. *Cristina Pucelli as Aunt Arctic. *George Takei as Sensei. *Dave B. Mitchell as Herbert P. Bear, the film's main antagonist. *John Hurt as Doctor Skia (Greek translate of Skia to Shadow), the film's secondary antagonist. (released posthumously) *Colin Lloyd Pendergast as Top Hat Dancer (real name as Colin), an dark blue penguin wearing Tuxedo and Top Hat. Many Club Penguin users will portray as themselves recorded in D23 Expo. Production Development In late 2015, Colin Lloyd Pendergast is writing the script for a Club Penguin feature film, as he got the permission from Walt Disney Studios with the special help of Chris Buck (who also directed the 2013 3D computer-animated musical fantasy film ''Frozen''). In March 17, 2016, the script is completed. The film was originally going to be released in October 24, 2017 for the 12th anniversary for the game, but it was changed to March 29 as the original Club Penguin game would be discontinued to make way for its successor Club Penguin Island. Casting During pre-production, John Hurt is hired by Pendergast, and he confirmed his role as the secondary antagonist name Doctor Skia. A few weeks later, he finished recording the lines on January 20, until five days later, he was passed away on January 25, 2017. Animation The character designs of the penguins are illustrated by Lane Merrifield and Colin Lloyd Pendergast. Those character designs for the movie are similar to the character designs from the game. After pre-production wrapped up, Walt Disney Animation Studios will create the computer animation for the penguins, the puffles, the characters, and the Antarctica-like environment. Post Production TBA. Music The film is composed by Christophe Beck and Henry Jackman. The songs that are heard from the credits include The Party Starts Now! by Cadence, We Will Rock You by Queen and remixed by VonLichten (previously heard from the 2015 film ''Pixels''), and Can't Stop the Feeling by Justin Timberlake (previously heard from the 2016 DreamWorks film ''Trolls''). Release Home media Soundtrack Television specials Walt Disney Animation Studios released three Club Penguin TV specials ''We Wish You a Merry Walrus'', ''Club Penguin: Monster Beach Party'', and [[w:c:clubpenguin:Club Penguin: Halloween Panic!|''Club Penguin: Halloween Panic!]] on Club Penguin's official YouTube channel. Reception Box office TBA. Critical response TBA. Accolades TBA. Rating ''Club Penguin: The Movie is rated G for General Audiences. All ages are admitted. Gallery Posters Club Penguin Movie teaser poster.png|Teaser poster Transcript Copyright Colin Entertainment Ltd. accepted the rights of all characters from Club Penguin, which was owned by Disney Interactive Studios. © 2017 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All rights reserved. Trivia *''Club Penguin: The Movie'' is the first penguin film to be made by Walt Disney Studios and Colin Entertainment, Ltd. where most other penguin films were made by Warner Bros. Pictures (''Happy Feet''), Metro Goldwyn Mayer (''The Pebble and the Penguin'') and NGS (March of the Penguins). *The film is mainly based in the Club Penguin EPF in-game mission Operation: Blackout. *This film will be one of the final films to feature English actor John Hurt before he passed away on January 25, 2017. Category:Club Penguin Category:Cpend7's ideas Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Colin Entertainment Ltd. Category:Adventure films Category:Computer-animated films Category:2017 films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Family films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Films based on video games Category:G Rated Films Category:Musical films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D